User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater Onslaught - Chapter 8 - ???
"Recording. I... will join you Thomas! I will die soon, maybe by getting old, or some Aragami attack so I dont care if I will die today or tomorrow. But my Abilities might be useful for you. "Good to hear, Wolfram, this will be our last crusade together. I dont really hunted with you, but I will trust in your skills. I hope for the best." - Thomas said, but he gets a phone call and when he answers it, he heard awful news. His group of followers died, he lost 100 God Eaters, only the top notch are alife. "Maybe I can help you... But only if you promise me, that the normal humans wont get hurt!" - C said, talking directly to Beoblade, who didnt understand her emotions. But Beoblade's mark started to grow, and a new numbers appeared in his head "0-1 2-1 4-0 1-0 2-1 3-0 2-1 1-0 2-1 2-0 1-1 1-0 -1-1 0-1 3-1 4-0 0-1 3-1 1-0 1-1 2-1". Everyone was considering Beoblade's offer in silence. But then, a tall and strong man, wielding his 1st-Generation God Arc said "I wont join a traitor like you, Thomas Beoblade!! We dont even know you, and even everything Fenrir had hiden of us appeared in Norn, nothing about you is there! How can we trust in you?! I am outta here" - Johnny Hellfury said, he was willing to battle against Beoblade even Beoblade could surely kil him within 5 minutes. "Sure John... In less than 30 minutes, the dark rain will end, you can leave us if you want it. But try not to die outside... There are tons of mutated God Eaters outside, and we only have two God Arc Soldiers." - Thomas said, kinda worried about John, but there was nothing he could do to change his mind. Johnny got his Hannibal exoskeleton and God Arc to wait the Rain. "I... I will join you, Beo." - the girl said, but Beoblade could barely look at her since she was trying to hide herself, but then he understood and said "Good, miss Nowell... I hope to see you again, soon." - Then, a Tsundere girl appeared infront of Beoblade, but Beoblade already known who she was. "Hey, Yuka. I thought you was on a different Branch." - "Dont talk with me like that! I will help you, but nothing else.". Beoblade quickly dissapeared to dont stare at Yuka. Almost everyone joined Beoblade. But 7 persons decided to follow Johnny, as the Rain ended. Both groups exited the America Branch. "???: I will continue recording here ok? If we manage to kill him, maybe the future generation will see our sacrifice" "Hey, Cross!!" - Gabriel said, "Why are you still watching this? We cant change what happened with them..." - Cross got silent for some minutes and said "What you want from me, Gab?" - "Huh... The breakfast already came, let's go eat."; (This Fanfic will continue on the Author's Mediafire account, you can check it here) Category:Blog posts